


Little Troubles in the Life of Red and Green

by Senalia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senalia/pseuds/Senalia
Summary: Let them live together, so we can watch their stupid quirks and quarrels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just way too happy after seeing them again in the new games, so I gotta do something to vent it out.

The little trouble in the life of Red is that sometimes he just couldn't stop himself from getting distracted by a certain brunette.

Living together now after the rough years of their past journeys and quarrels, the new settlement with the housemate (or lover, though prissy Green would shot sharp glares at Red if in public he regards them like so) is still fresh and exciting in the bright, red orbs. As he heartily enjoys every moment of the new domesticity, Red’s day could be easily brighten by anything in this homely little house: he would recall the fact that the matching cups on the coffee table are the first things they have brought home together; would rewind his memories in the wooden framed pictures in which show the silly childhood smiles reaching to the tanned ears on the wall; and would smile at the thought of how clashing-coloured the jacket and coat are on the hangers, for one is mossy green and the other ruddy red. Basically Red would find delight in almost anything in their home, but those lifeless items are soon forgotten when Green rushes into the room.

As nimble minded as he is, being the best trainer, Red is no different being a lover, and he quickly realizes that Green has discreetly became the focus of his attention, and somehow, with magical charm perhaps, has manipulated for it to fix only on himself. Whether when Red is in the task of fumbling about with domestic chores, or grooming the Pokeballs in which hold his loyal friends, or lounging around the house on his day off, his eyes would always manage to catch a glimpse of a familiar flash of verdant whenever it passes by, and follow it devotedly. This impulsive habit, although very pleasant to do, sometimes drives Red’s focus far away from his duty very often. He has almost tripped over by Charizard’s tail one time during a late training session in the evening, just because suddenly he was captured by the mere sight of Green cooking away in the kitchen with an apron tied around the waist through the window. And just as distracted as that time, now nestles himself in comfort on the long sofa, Red is watching the brunette with the usual curious engagement, and unconsciously neglects to pet the snoozing Pikachu beside him.

From a low shelf, Green flings away a Pokedoll which either Pikachu or Eevee has abandoned it there, and quickly shuffles through the papers beneath. He has his phone clamped in between a cheek and a raised shoulder, sneering clear irritation into the receiver: “No, Lance, I’ve checked everywhere and still couldn’t find it, so the report must be sent to you already. No, don't ‘just send it again’ to me on my holiday. It's probably your dragons that have burnt the report, so the least you can do for repentance is to wait until next week. I’ll rewrite it, send it to you again in some fire-proof parcel, and expect a raise in salary this month”. Red attentively watches the way that Green’s lips purse, while Green busies himself dashing to and fro into the office and out to the living room, carrying a heap of papers, struggling to keep the phone in place with a sore shoulder, and inclining to raise the trademark sarcastic tone with his boss, as he starts to feel the futility in the attempts to find the missing report, which he has sacrificed so much sleeping hours to work on. Truly, Red couldn’t find anything more interesting than the grumpy, sleep deprived Green, whose unruly, awkward bending bed hair amusingly bounces along with the fast walking pace, thin eyebrows raise their arch dangerously high on the smart forehead, and underneath the red rimmed emerald eyes shine cooly in the thin light, despite the hot temper of which the brunette possesses. Poor Green, Red thinks, always tense and busy, though he couldn't help but feels a small bit of annoyance as Green has to be occupied with work as soon as they wake up on a rare day off, leaving Red hungry for breakfast and good-morning kisses. “And if I don't stop him now, he’ll carry his desk into bed later at night” Red murmurs to himself. He then stands straight up, tiptoes quietly behind Green and drops his chin on the available shoulder, which slightly startles at the contact.

After giving Red a peculiar look, Green resumes with his conversation, knowing that it's just Red acting as Red. However, he has forgotten that if Red is acting as himself, this wouldn't be all, for the cross ravenette loosens all the rigidity of his body and depends only on Green for support, whose thin frame stumbles under the heavy burden, and loses balance all at once. They end up on the ground with the most ungraceful crash, that soon joining the rustling and clattering of office papers and phone is the swearing tirade of “Red!? What the hell!!?”

“You've been ignoring me all morning” said Red with the most pathetic, sulky face that he could ever wear, for it has worked wonder on many of Green’s far worse tempers before. It hasn't failed this time either, as Green softens the sharp look in his eyes, then smiles (or smirks, any which he is happy though) as he punches Red’s shoulder playfully.

“Miss me?” He asks, with a smug but delightful tone.

“Uh huh” says Red as he catches a slender wrist, and kisses its palm, making Green blushes pink a little.

“Sorry, but I gotta work” Green says, thinking of the tedious report papers which he has to write the whole thing once again.

“But it’s our day off”.

Red’s affection is very much appreciated, but Green helplessly sighs “Lance said-...”

“It’s _our_ day off. Don't mention any other man's name today”. Cutting him off, Red nibbles his irritation onto one of Green’s knuckle. “But mine”.

And Green does nothing but to get distracted more often from then on, leaving Lance hanging on the phone for many more times.

The little trouble in the life of Green is that Red never realizes how much better a distraction he is than Green.


End file.
